The Book
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Rex, Noah, and Bobo decide to go through Seven's room without her permission. They not only find a cute yellow sundress and matching PELLE stilettos, but they also find her secret journal that has incredible drawings, Seven's secrets, and her personal diary. Note to readers - do not try this at home. If you haven't read my other stories in order, then this will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I CREATED MY SEVEN! AND THIS STORY! If you haven't read my other stories than this will make no sense! Rated T for teenagerness.**

Two teenagers stood face to face in a 'crash lab'. Both ready to rip each other to shreds in training. One of the teens was Hispanic and had tan skin, slicked back blue-black hair, an orange and red geometrical jacket, navy pants with electric blue designs, a half navy and half white shirt.

Rex smiled cockily before forming his one of his arms into a fun chuck and the other into Block party, and hurled one at Seven. The assassin moved lightning fast, easily side stepping as Rex stumbled past her. Rex spun on his heel and swung the machine around in a whirl. Seven smirked and Rex rushed towards her, swinging it at her vigorously, Seven back flipped effortlessly and landed delicately, and drew her famous double katanas. The girl's muscles rippled, and flexed as she deflected Rex's advances, and cleaning slicing the fun chuck in half. The rest of the machine crumbled, and Rex rebuilt his Big Freaking Sword then went onto defense, as Seven's precise attacks caught him off guard. Seven planted both katanas down into the floor like a pole vault and imprinted both feet into Rex's chest, gliding over the orange sword.

Rex stumbled and was knocked down easily, before reforming his fists into his smack hands. Seven ran up to him and before Rex could react she flying side kicked him directly in the nose. He rose slowly and painfully wiping the blood from his nose, then realized she was behind him. He felt a jab in a specific place on his back before collapsing to his knees. Seven stood back to back to him, she wrapped her bicep around Rex's neck backwards as he fell and squeezed it tightly. Her arm choked Rex and his body went limp, he started coughing while everything went dark. When Rex opened his eyes to see a petite girl with defined muscles holding him down.

"Alright you win again Seven." Rex choked out.

"I told you to watch your back." Seven looked down at Rex and pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Rex groaned, Seven was teaching him the skills to fight 'correctly', but it did take commitment.

"I know I know, always be aware of your surroundings and opponents. Most of them won't hesitate killing you blah, blah, blah." Rex rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how easily I could wipe you across the floor." Seven smirked and realized Rex from his position.

"At least I'm still taller than your." Rex scoffed standing, and angry glare coming out of Seven, the girl standing on her toes.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, before I get out the staple gun." Seven snarled.

Rex grinned wider, "You get mad really easily, it might be because of your 'short' temper."

"Come at me, bro." Seven cracked her knuckles.

Rex stood and took up a fighting stance before launching a well aimed punch for Seven's stomach. It hit her square in the palm and twisted, and Rex crippled over from the pain in his hand. It felt like punching a cement wall. "Aaaaaaawwwwwwhhhh, oooowww! You did that on purpose!" Rex tucked his hand into his stomach and crouched over.

"At least I'm not making a bad fashion statement, Mr. Retro."

"Says the girl that thinks a Japanese sword is an accessory!"

"Come on, hit me _**harder**_." Seven took up a stance with her legs apart and her ready at her sides.

Rex opened his eyes and tucked in his arms before throwing multiple punches near her head. The girl just held up her hand and pushed them away with ease, the final punch she caught with the palm of her hand, and threw Rex backwards a few feet. The boy again stood confidently, "Bring it rookie!"

Seven's smirk widened, "You're not afraid?"

"No," Rex took up his original fighting stance. Seven quickly kicked his backwards, skidding him across the floor.

"You should be." Seven twisted her neck to the side cracking her neck. Rex ran at the girl a threw a strong punch at her, but was stunned when the girl launched herself sideways, and leapt at least six feet into the air and brought her arms around grabbing Rex's tee shirt and throwing him over her shoulder. Rex flipped over backwards into the air and he sailed into the wall.

"Ooooh, that sounded like it hurt." Seven's smile exited as fast as it came, and helped the moaning Rex up from the floor.

"Pft, your just jealous because of my blinding awesomeness."

"Did you look in the mirror this morning? I think you're talking about the wrong person."

"Yeah right. I'd take you on anytime, I could beat you in any race." Rex snickered, full of himself.

"Whoever get's to Doc's first, wins!"

"Oh you're on!"

Seven smiled cockily as Rex finally ran into Doctor Holiday's lab.

"You win." Rex breathed heavily, and sat down next to her on the metal table.

"Racing again?" The Doctor barely looked up from her work.

"Yep, I lost again." Rex glared at Seven, and she smiled back.

"Would you mind getting in the scanner, I need to test your biometrics, Seven first."

"Three steps ahead of you Doc," Seven laid down and let herself slip into the machine.

After Seven had finished with the scan Rex slipped in. "Hey Seven, come here, I need you to check my work on this experiment, I'm still not sure if I got it right." The green eyed doctor chewed on the end of her pen.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Seven jumped off the top of the monitors which she easily balanced on without breaking. The girl walked up next to the woman and hung over her shoulder and observed her work.

Rebecca watched in awe as the teenager's eyes flash over her work analyzing every single mark and quotation on the device.

"You missed adjusting the radius." The inky haired girl stood up straight and twisted the device. It beeped in prevail, and turned on with little green lights.

"I knew I was missing something!" The doctor went on in her thoughts, "Okay, I guess that works a bit better."

"If you didn't think about Six so much while your working, then maybe, you'd get it right." Seven raised a teasing eyebrow.

The Doctor glared at the girl before smiling and turning back to her work as Rex slid out of the machine.

"What did I miss? Rex sat up and looked around.

"Not much," Seven shrugged and walked up to Rex with her hands in her pockets.

"Rex, Seven could you give me a lap around the Petting Zoo? I need to get a reading of your biometrics. But take it easy Rex, your's are looking shakier than usual. You should refrain from competing that could hurt your elf esteem." The brunette doctor scribbled down a few things on her clipboard.

Seven smirked at Rex who stuck his tongue out at her. The two juveniles walked into the assorted colorful jungle filled with several normal and greatly deformed animals.

"Woods and walking, or fast and furious?" Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Fast and furious, I'm not in the mood for relaxation." Seven unzipped her leather jacket revealing an alice black tank top over black pants and knee high lace up combat boots before activating her vehicle-wristband, and a motorcycle rezzed up.

"You got it blue eyes. I just want to rip something up." Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes and told his nanites activate creating his legs into a hover bike.

"Pft, showoff. Eat my dust." Seven rezzed her motorcycle and sped off. Rex chased after the girl and slowly caught up to her, "I'm literally driving circles around you!" Seven shouted over the revv of Rex's engine, and the drift of wind behind the girl.

"Alright, bring it!" Rex swerved in a sharp 90 degree turn, trying to cut Seven off. She slid underneath the bike and halted on the breaks, then swerving off.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Seven teased sprinting forward, leaving Rex in the dust.

"Fine, you want speed!?" Rex grinned, then braced himself and pushed himself extremely hard, zipping past Seven, and popping a wheelie. Seven shook her head at the teenager as he ran into a tree, and several vines. Seven slowed severely, graving a line of destruction behind her. The female EVO adolescent looked up and sighed. Rex was fifteen feet up in the air, tangled in vines. Rex raised his head and caught sight of Seven stoically raising her eyebrow.

"Kay, I know what your thinking but I can get out of this." Rex jerked trying to get loose and tried activating his nanites, but no machine popped up. Seven crossed her arms and leaned into her hip, tapping her foot. "Alright, help." Rex shook his head in shame.

Seven pulled a hidden knife out of her boot and threw it evenly slicing the vines, and making Rex fall into her arms.

Rex smiled weakly, "Hii-" Seven irritatedly dropped Rex on the ground, and held up her hand as the knife flew back into her hand.

"Your welcome." Seven uncrossed her arms and placed them on her slim waist.

"Um yes, thank you. I-"Rex folded his hands together like he was praying and pointed them at Seven.

"Bios?" Seven stoically titled her head.

"Coming right back up." Rex rebuilt a hover board and held an arm out to Seven, who hesitated, then reluctantly grabbed it and was pulled up. "You feel like ditching?"

Seven raised and eyebrows questioningly. Rex flew them to an overgrown door with red markings, covered in vines and shrubs. "Rex. Did you know this was here?" Seven gaped at the door.

"Well duh! This is how I usually break out of HQ, I thought you knew this was here. Cuz you kinda spend a lot of time in here."

"So this leads, outside?!" A devilish grin spread across Seven's face.

"Yep, if you go far enough, you get to one small city, and I have learned how to get to the city."

"Can we…." Seven turned towards the door.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rex smiled his classic grin and placed his hand on the door as electric blue circuit lines spread across the door.

Doctor Holiday was checking blood samples when the sirens began to wail with red flashing lights and Six's faced popped up on Holiday's screen.

"Did they just?" Six seemed stoic as ever.

"Yes." Rebecca sighed.

"I'l be down there in five." Six flashed off the screen with a beep.

**That was a nice beginning, I'll try to post again soon. Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my Easter present to you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

"Looks like those bios are back up now? Huh?" Seven smiled riding her motorcycle again next to the Hispanic on his Rex Ride.

"Totally! May I introduce you to a friend of mine today?" Rex smiled at the thought of his best friend.

"I've got time." Seven followed Rex on her motorcycle.

"Great, but try to be uh, not so um-" Rex tried to find the right word.

Seven smashed into the side of Rex's ride.

"Aggro." Rex grinned. WHAM! Seven's fist connected with the boy's chin. Instantly shutting up his smart mouth.

"One more word and I'll (insert favorite threat in here)!" Seven hissed.

Noah stood dribbling a basketball between his hands at some local basketball quarts. The blonde was sad to be back in school, beach, girls, and fun, was history. Luckily it was a weekend. Rex had agreed to meet him there, and he said he was bringing someone new. The teen moved the ball between his legs in a fancy trick, he had learned recently, and tossed it into the basket, easily scoring a point. The blonde was aiming for another basket when her head a familiar revv of an engine behind him. "I was wondering when you'd get here dude. Where've you been?" Noah turned around to see his EVO friend staring behind him.

"Providence. You?"

"Here." Noah grinned and bounced the basketball once on the ground before spotting a petite figure behind Rex. It was an adolescent, with long black locks that trailed down to her back in a high ponytail, glittering blue eyes that looked sky blue, only enhanced with little flecks of glowing neon blue inside them. The girl's lips were the color of freshly drawn blood, and her skin was faint and gentle, with a few reckless freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. "And Rex, please introduce me to your acquaintance standing behind you." Noah tilted his head to get a better look at the female.

Rex turned around and Noah got a better look at her, she was wearing a white undershirt, a thick hooded jacket, faded jeans, and black knee high combat boots. "The name's Seven, and you are?" Seven held out her arm to shake hands.

"I'm Noah. Seven huh? As in seventh most deadly?" Noah gulped discreetly staring at her stoic face.

Seven slightly nodded, "That's me."

"Do you have a _real_ name or, are you another Six?" Noah smiled, also put into a trance by Seven.

"No. I go by Seven. Somewhat like Six, after all he is my brother." Seven smirked. "Metaphorically speaking, he's not my real blood brother, doesn't mean he acts like it. What about you, Mr.-?"

"Nixon."

"Noah Nixon. Like President Nixon. Cool, so you two are 'quote on quote' best friends?" Seven stepped back from Noah and nodded towards Rex.

"Pretty much, yeah." Rex bumped fists with Noah, grinning.

"Are we gonna play ball or what?" Noah spun basketball on his finger.

"Yes! I'm felling lucky today dude, best 20 out of 30?"

"If you'll even make it to 20." Noah teased Rex.

Rex glared at Noah, "How 'bout two against one? Seven your on my team."

"HEY! No fair!" Noah dropped the ball.

"I've never played." Seven crossed her arms.

"No way, you've run with the bulls, played tag with the Japanese mafia, escaped a Tajikistan torture facility, kick my ass in training every day, beat Bobo at Poker, hold Six in an arm lock for over thirty seconds, escape handcuffs blindfolded, know how to kill a man in over a thousand different ways, know every war in alphabetical order, dismantle an Atomic bomb, have a photographic memory, outsmart Cezar, escape a mental psycho murdering EVO, and have the guts to take on all of Providence's forces, but you haven't ever played basketball!" Rex yelled.

"Ain't nobody got time foh dat." Seven said in a funky southern accent.

"Come on. It's simple." Noah motioned for Seven to walk over. "Kay, you hold the ball between your hands, like this, and place your feet diagonal with your shoulders." Noah demonstrated with his own ball and handed one to Seven, "Next, you focus on the hoop, you aim for the white line on the backboard or directly above the net, and toss using your bottom hand to push off." Noah threw the ball throughout the basket with ease. "Your turn."

Seven repeated Noah's instructions and launched the ball into the air and it fell perfectly into the hoop, Seven nodded in approval with a raised eyebrow.

"Chh. Beginner's luck, shoot again." Rex sneered and tossed the ball back at Seven.

"Fine, want me to make this fair." Seven moved back behind the 3-point line, and shot. The ball bounced off the backboard and fell into the hoop. Both boys stood in awe at the beginner.

"Let's see what you got hotshot." The mercenary used her pet name for Rex.

"That's so not fair, You've had thirteen years of extensive training."

"And you have two massive mechanical fists that come out of you hands at will, tough guy." Seven crossed her arms and Noah "Ohhhhh"ed behind her.

"Alright smurfette." Rex teased the girl about her height, seeing her fist instantly clench. And shot poorly, the ball bounced straight off the backboard and Seven caught the ball, letting it roll down her arm, across her shoulders and onto the end of her other fingertip, spinning it cheerily. "Dude, you've got no hand eye coordination." Seven grinned showing off dimples and Noah snickered.

"Let us remember it was I who is awesome." Rex cockily bowed. "Please hold your applause."

Seven opened her mouth to fire back but shook her head, "You have no idea."

"Kay, I'm going to go off on a limb here, you were formerly an assassin correct?" Noah held up his arms.

Seven curtly nodded.

"Alright, still up for shooting hoops?"

"Great idea, but you'll have to finish your training first." A strong stoic voice said.

"Nice timing." Seven turned around.

"Playtime's up Junior, you have work to do." Six appeared from the shadows behind a building.

"He calls you Junior?" Noah said dumbfounded.

"No comment." Seven spoke to Noah then turned to Six, "How's you find me?" Seven crossed her arms.

"Cezar."

"Damn." Seven huffed before walking over to Six. "Got to go you guys. Nice meeting you Noah, see you back at HQ Rex." Seven followed Six back to the jump jet.

Soon as the two siblings had left, Noah decided to ask Rex a few questions, "She's prettier than what told me she was."

"How so?"

"Uh everything, she's just so, so, so-"

"Mesmerizing?" Rex improvised.

"Yeah, that's it, how is it possible for someone to be that good looking? You like her more than you told me, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. A whooooooole lot more. Six is so damn protective of her, it's scary, their a freakin ninja family. A NINJA family."

"I can see why your obsessed." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it. Too bad Bobo called dibs." Rex scoffed.

"Awh, dammit."

"That girl is like a quadruple threat."

"You sound horrible." Noah patted his friend's shoulder.

"Lovesick, right."

"How close are you two?"

"She's technically my partner, along with Six, but we hang out during lock down, race like a lot, do boatloads of training, I've asked her to train me up to her degree f.y.i., we walk around the petting zoo and stuff, she hangs out with Cezar half the time though. We're like friends _without_ benefits."

"Dude, what happened?"

"Providence happened, for years she's lived by herself in the rainforest in Kauai, Six and I were visiting and Providence attacked us there, nearly killing us all, and if it wasn't for her intelligence, we would all be screwed, it's a long story."

"I've got time, I want the full story, besides we can hang out later."

"Well then, I've got a lot to fill you in on."

**Chapter 3 is in progress, I hope I finish it soon, because this story is going to be shorter than I hoped. Well, peace out my friends, don't forget to review! THX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Please Enjoy!**

Seven quickly sped down Providence's corridors. Headed for Rex's room. The teenager mercenary rounded several halls slipping past Providence agents, ignoring gossip and whispers. After maybe eight minutes of walking, climbing flights of stairs, and taking elevators, Seven arrived in the sleeping quarters and knocked on Rex's door. It wasn't answered so the blue eyed teen pushed in the override code to the room and the door opened. She strolled in to see Noah, Rex, and Bobo all playing some sort of video game that included tanks, fighter jets, and gunfire.

"We having debriefing in thirty minutes Rex." Seven informed her partner, before nodding at the blonde, "Hey Noah."

"WHAT!? Uhhhhggg, nooooooo. I hate debriefing, soooooooooo boring. Can you take this one for me Seven?" Rex pleaded.

"Hey Seven." Noah barely acknowledged the girl, absorbed in the game.

"Rex, I took the last one, can't you do go to this? Sure Six is there, but it's nice having someone my age around." The ninja teen pleaded back.

"Seven please, I owe you! Four now! Not including you times you've saved my life, but pleeease do it once more and save me from death by boredom."

"Rex. You promised. Name one time I've ever broken a flipping promise to you."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"But Rex-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"It's not fair!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-"

"FINE! But you own me big time! You know that I'm all about the score!"

"ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't get you goggles in a twist." Seven rolled her eyes and walked out.

"You sure are a charmer." Noah sarcastically faced his friend.

"I know, you have permission to bask in the glory of my awesomeness." Rex grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

"So you wanna get started on that new video game?" Noah held up his game controller.

"I've got a better idea. How does entering the enemy's bunkers sound?"

"All depends on where and what the enemy's bunkers are." Noah raised a cautious eyebrow.

"Trust me Noah. You will not regret this!" Rex smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

**Later . . .**

"Holy crap Rex! I totally regret this! Sneaking into Seven's room while she's in debriefing is so not cool man! Sure she may be smoking hot, and completely sexy but she's your partner!" Noah whined as the three stooges snuck into the Seven's room.

"Chill goldilocks. Rex and I do this several times a week. You won't believe what we found last week when going through her drawers." The primate grinned.

"What did you find?" Noah gazed around the big room and walked over to a modern looking vanity table.

Bobo yanked open a certain drawer and picked up gray sports bra, "Just wait till you see the pink one." Bobo snickered and tossed it at Noah, causing the blonde to squeal and leap away from the undergarment. Rex trotted over to the drawer and rummaged around, "Aha. Here it is, that grand prize winner!" Rex presented a light pink bra with black lace. "Think I'd look good in it?" Rex held it up to his chest.

"Hm, not the right shape for your figure," Noah simpered before turning back to vanity table, and tried to figure out how to open the handle-less drawers.

"Dude, watch and learn." Rex placed his hand o the drawer and released a nanoscopic charge, telling the drawer to open. The drawer beeped and whooshed open with a hiss of air compression. The drawer revealed several finely placed knifes and daggers. Noah walked over to Seven's closet and slid open the door.

"Ooooooh. Check it out!" Noah pulled out yellow sundress from the closet and looked at the label, "It appears Seven has good taste. Juicy Couture."

"Dude?"

"Hey, don't jude me, there are not a lot of guy magazines to go through in my sister's place!" Noah crossed his arms and snorted.

Rex walked over to the closet and bent down, looking at her shoes, "Holy crap! FANGIRLING! She has stilettos!" Rex triumphantly held up some sexy heels.

"I WANT THEM!" Bobo tried grabbing the shoes but Rex held the out of his reach. Rex placed them back correctly, everything was color coated.

"Girl must have OCD, like the organized kind." Bobo looked at color coordinated closet(ha ha alliteration).

"Noah check this out," Rex went through a small bookshelf, his fingers fluttering over books. Rex hovered over all the names of the book, The Ultimate Encyclopedia of World's Most Famous Assassins In All History: Special Edition, The Unabridged Encyclopedia of Weapons Care, Collector's Swords, Encyclopedia of Zen Spirit, The Seven Chakras Explained, All About Chi, 1,099 Ways To Use a Knife, Aura - Spirit of The Body and Mind, The Bourne Identity, The Bourne Supremacy, The Bourne Ultimatum, all the twelve James Bond novels, and several other books including The Extensive Encyclopedia of Pressure Points and Manipulation, Most Deadly Things Known to Mankind, A Digital Frontier, and 707 Ways To Flay A Person. A small book was pushed in further back. "That's interesting. This book doesn't have a title," Rex's fingers closed around a worn looking leather book.

The book slid into his hands, Rex ran his finger ran his gloved finger along the delicate cherry blossom etchings all over the worn leather cover and spine. It was a leather book with a tiny strip in leather wrapping around it several times. Rex noticed a carefully imprinted design entangled with the swirling cherry blossoms. The Hispanic squinted, trying to make out the pattern, Rex twisted and turned the book various ways trying to figure out the symbol. Rex finally held it at arms length and the pieces came together, it was a number 7, written in a boston truck style font, looking very elegant tangled within the cherry blossoms, Rex moved it farther away and realized there were some hidden hexagons, with Rex knew from Cezar, was the symbol for Morphs. "Hey you guys, check this out." Rex called over the two trouble makers.

"Rex what is that?" Noah asked taking the book from Rex's hands and turning it over, "Hmm, no title. Weird." Noah handed it to the monkey.

Strangely, the primate held the book to his nose and took in a deep whiff, "Smells like plumerias and the seashore, must be something pretty important if it smells like her."

Both teenager gave Bobo a skeptical look before Noah hit himself of his forehead, and shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't see this before. You guys, this is a journal."

"Oooooh, Seven's secret diary." Bobo laughed.

"Un diario. Interesante." Rex rubbed his chin staring down at the book.

Bobo began unwrapping the twines of leather. "Idiota! Siete nos va a matar si lee esto!" Rex slapped the leather book to the ground hissing in Spanish.

"Translation?" Noah raised his eyebrow.

"Seven will have our heads if we read this, it's like imagining her in a yellow polka-dot bikini, and then she slaps you across the face." Rex quickly began to freak out. "Uh Noah?" Rex waved his hand in front of Noah's eyes, realizing he was picturing Seven in a bikini.

Rex slapped him across the face and Noah slapped him back, before they both glared at each other, rubbing their faces.

"It's not like she's going to figure it out, she's in a meeting right? We have like an hour and thirty minutes tops. Debriefing is never short." Noah stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"But it's just so pervy!" Rex whined shivering.

Bobo picked up the book and snickered, "Oh please chief, it's not like any guy doesn't fantasize about her. Or dream about being locked in a closet for five minutes with her. Or wish for seeing her nake-"

"Dude, please stop with the graphic images." Noah said.

"Well . . . What does it hurt to take a peek?" Rex snatched the book and finished unwrapping the leatherback.

Rex walked over to the girl's bed and sat down, the male gently pulled back the cover revealing a page covered with an incredible doodle and a note written on blue paper fluttered out and landed on Rex's lap. Rex noticed the pretty swirly cursive handwriting scrawled elegantly across the note. "Close The Book, The Things In Here Are Disturbing, Classified, And Incredibly Personal. Put Down The Book And No One Will Get Hurt. No Exceptions. That Includes You, 7." Rex read aloud. "Oooh, disturbing. COOL!" Rex flipped to the next page, revealing several incredible sights.

An stunningly realistic picture of Seven's horse, Sable was revealed, drawings of his legs, head, neck, mane, and tail were perfectly sketched across the page. All drawn in charcoal or graphite, with perfect shading, catching the shadows, muscles, and body of the horse. Underneath every drawing there were small descriptions. "WHOA." Noah's eyes flickered across the page. "Who's the horse?"

"Seven's best friend and bonded pair. But he turned full EVO," Rex explained, his thumb groping the page. Another small slip of paper revealing the new Sable, the one Rex just described. The three stooges quickly flipped through the pages gazing at the realistic pictures of the the infamous Six. Sketches of Six, Five, IV, Trey, Dos, and a muscular man with light eyes and hair adorned the pages. With many, many, pictures of Six and the muscular fair skinned guy.

"Rex who's that guy?" Noah asked Rex pointing at the muscular man with kind, calm, light hair and eyes, yet still a fairly stoic expression.

"I think that's Seven's sensei, One. But she considers him more of a shīfu."

"Uh gazuntite?!" Noah replied.

"No shīfu. Like the Chinese word for teacher and father. Learned that from her." Rex explained, slightly jealous.

"We could start geeking or keep snooping." Bobo impatiently turn the page and screamed. A picture of very familiar man in green was drawn being murdered with the title NIGHT TERRORS.

**Next chapter will be out very soon! Don't forget to review, THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning! This Chapter Is Gory! **

"Holy crud that is scary." Rex stared at his mentor howling in pain as his limbs were broken and snapped, with a knife piercing his flesh. Rex flipped to the next page, showing more of the most deadly people with their limbs being torn off, pricked, shot, and a very disturbing one of Six with flesh torn and scattered everywhere. But the most bone chilling part of these pictures was the accuracy.

The page had an image drawn as if someone was looking down at their hands covered in blood and in the picture next to it, a young girl peering into a shattered mirror with tiny freckles, long tresses of black hair, and lightly shaded eyes. The girl was petite and sketched in a long nightgown splattered with a dark shade, scratches across her face and a dark wet dagger in her hand. Behind her laid several bleeding bodies. But the look in her eyes was some special, innocence. Rex kept staring at the girl in the portrait. He could not tear his eyes away from the innocence that seemed to say, look away, I dare you. Luckily, Noah turned the page breaking Rex's trance the page read in bold and strong letters, RECENT.

They opened the next page and were disturbed by a horrific image, Rex laid dead on a concrete floor with a bullet hole in his forehead oozing out blood, face and body covered in scratches and gashes. His arms bound in duct tape, and a strip of tape across his lips, as tears streamed down his face. The Hispanic stared down at his own picture in this girl's journal and gulped at the truth of it, the fact that it looked real.

"Well that's a little…." Noah didn't finish his sentence and stared at his friend.

"Flattering somewhat." Bobo jealously said.

"How is a drawing of me dying flattering?" Rex's voice cracked.

"I haven't seen one picture of me in this journal yet, chief." Bobo crossed his arms.

Rex rolled his eyes and averted his attention back onto the book. Rex quickly turned the page to be met by another disturbing image, Rex, Cezar, Doctor Holiday, and Six, hung by their wrists and each had gags in their mouths. Six had his white shirt torn open and his flesh was cut down to the bone, you could see the layers of skin, the white torn muscle, ripped veins, and cracked ribs. Holiday's eyes were wide open mouth lightly ajar, throat slit and black and blue bruises littered her legs. Perfectly shaded hair tumbled around her shoulders, soaked in blood. Cezar had small ice crystals coating his bare hands, and a deep gash reaching from across his left eyebrow and feathered down over his nose and around to his right ear. The blood from the wound was frozen and his eyes were glazed over in ice, next to him laid Rex again, wrists slit, neck and cheeks charred, as if someone had poured kerosene all over, and dropped a match on him and let it grow. His goggles collecting blood around his neck, clothes burnt and ashen. The three boys were all silent staring down at the victims on the pages.

Rex gulped as he quickly turned the page, seeing the mutated EVO Sable screaming in pain, elegant legs snapped and broken as he rolled off a cliff into a deep gorge with sharp rocks below. A pale outstretched arm was also in the picture, and long curly black locks hanging down. On the next page it was the perspective of someone falling black hair swirling around them, arms outstretched, falling into the dark black nothingness where Sable had just fallen. It seemed as if the person had just hurled them self off of the same cliff, the thought of not being with the horse mortifying them.

Rex gasped at the next pictures, in horror, as he watched himself attack and murder Six, and Doctor Holiday, Seven in the background, handcuffed to a pipe that seemed to come out of nowhere. A chunk of his B.F.S. was laying in Six's abdomen, and Holiday seemed to have the remains of a blast castor choking her, and entering her mouth. The next sketch had Rex being punched in the jaw, by Seven, broken handcuffs on her wrists.

Rex turned around and grabbed Seven's arm, slapping her across the cheek, hair flying everywhere. The girl fell to the ground and Rex picked her up stretching he arms out, kicking her in the stomach several times and tossing her aside, leaving her limp and bleeding.

The next picture was if someone was lying on the ground, on their side long hair laid around them, looking into the eyes of Rex. He hovering over the person, gun aimed at the person's head. His playful cocky grin turned for the worse as if he had gone insane and killed everyone. Fragments of metal laid around his feet, suggesting he had just fought someone and was exhausted. Clothes torn, an incision on his arm, one of his eyes bleeding, blood pouring down his cheek, nose bleeding, but still alive.

The next page had Rex turning away from the person, revealing it to be Seven, bullet hole in her head. Her clothes were torn, and her legs were twisted and broken, scratches and slits covered her body pouring out blood. Rex pushed the book off his lap and shivered.

"That was . . . terrifying," Rex shuddered and looked at Noah.

"Dude, the scary thing is that it looks real. But you'd never do that, to anyone." Noah assured the EVO, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"She must've thought we'd read the warning." Bobo looked down at the picture again and flipped the page.

It was labeled, FLORA. Bobo flipped the page to see several fantastic drawings of irises, roses, and several flowers that they could not identify. But under each flower was a small description, and the name, all written in perfect cursive. The pages became a field guide to all flowers, as just about about every flower in a history of flowers showed up. After the flower there were all other kinds of plants, trees, bushes, grasses, and all kinds of vegetation. Each little picture intricate with perfectly sketched design, all incredibly realistic. The boys gazed down at the pictures, occupied with the eccentricity of the drawings.

Bobo flipped to he next section of the book labeled, PROVIDENCE. The first page revealed sketches of the Providence vehicles, the outside and inside, the structures and the equipment kept inside of them. Next the Providence motorcycles, the aerodynamics, features all greatly explain the science, obviously, Seven was obsessed with the technical physics. The next was one of Providence's jump jets, again in full detail, not leaving out a single detail. Right after was the standard hover board. And all of the issued Providence weapons, but after that was absolutely interesting thing they had ever seen.

"Oh, my god, she drew me." Rex stared down at himself, it was like looking into a full scale mirror, every little feature perfectly sketched and designed, and drawn in color. Rex's gloved hands fluttered over each drawing of him for a second. Rex smiled at the description of himself reading every little quote and word.

Rex Salazar is my main partner here at Providence. He is half-Argentinian and half-Mexican, but born in Geneva. Rex is usually overconfident, impulsive, and typically rebellious. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes about anything and everything. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he _never_ holds back. He prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to the annoyance of White. Despite this, I think Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, he has cured E.V.O.s even at his own risk. I have also noticed an empathetic side in dire situations. Speaks horrible Spanish, but understandable. His family perished in the nanite event, but his brother Cezar escaped. Rex is 16 and a half. Rex is an EVO, just like myself, but unlike me Rex has the ability cure other E.V.O.s of their mutations. He can use his nanites to create variety of machines on his body and to communicate with a variety of machines(see next few pages); he used to work as the "secret weapon" of the Providence. The control of his powers is linked to his emotional state, and his machines break apart in times of low self-confidence, agitation or inner conflict. His powers can also fail when worn-out and tired. Rex had adequate amounts of training, but it doesn't always show, unfortunately. Over time Rex has developed a technopathic ability, kind of like my sensory overloads when something is about to happen. My favorite trait about this kid, is his true sense of loyalty.

"Awww." All three males chorused reading the last line.

"Pft, I'm so not overconfident, or impulsive. Right you guys?" Rex scoffed.

Noah and Bobo burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs. Rex rolled his eyes and turned to the next pages looking at the real life designs of his machines. The first was an incredible picture of Rex with his formed smack hands, and his cocky grin planted on his face. Rex smiled at the profile of this machine.

The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. They give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through just about anything. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist; this mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex's favorite weapon for smashing. Trust me, you _do not_ want to get in the way. The page showed a picture of Rex hovering mid air using his boogie pack. Across the next few pages Rex's machines appeared in perfect detail. The next section had Doctor Holiday and a great description along with drawings of Cezar, capturing the funny spikes on the top of his head.

"Still JEALOUS!" Bobo yelled at the book, as if he was expecting an answer,

Rex pouted before turning another page, to see a very familiar character.

"YES! FINALLY!" Bobo danced at the sight of himself in the journal. Bobo was drawn grinning and his cherry pistol sketched over to the side, again with the scientific explanations. "I wanna read my profile," Bobo jerked the book away and his eyes flickered across his description.

Bobo Haha is a talking EVO chimp and Rex's sidekick. The first the I noticed when I met him is, his ignorance. Much to my despise, the primate constantly flirts with me, leaving him with a black eye, or worse. Yet, he seems to be a fun loving guy. Pranks, explosions, and gambling is his technical everyday schedule. Acts somewhat akin to a gangster and has a particular hate towards humans, which he calls sheep. Usually quick to fire during a battle, but is kind of mindless about some of his actions. Several times he has claimed to hate bananas, but I've seen him eating them several times. He has been banned from six different countries, which leaves me slightly impressed, for I have only been banned from five. Another thing I've noticed is, he's not afraid to speak his mind, usually not considering the outcome. The best thing about him, just like Rex, is his fierce loyalty, but not it when it comes to pizza.

That was how the profile was finished, the next couple pages blank. The next section read, PERSONAL.

All three boys grinned and turned the page reading the top of the page,_ 7/17/01, in a foreign language, words were scrawled across the page, Hier, j'ai eu la terreur pire nuit que j'ai eu depuis des années. Je marchais dans un couloir sombre, un mur éclaboussé de couleur carmin que je savais, c'est instanly sang. A la fin de la salle était un. Il toussait, et bâillonné le sang. Il y avait trois balles dans la poitrine, je savais que par la quantité de rouge sur le sol, il n'allait pas le faire à travers la nuit._

Noah quickly deciphered a few words, classifying it as a romance language, "Rex this is written in French." Noah disappointedly said.

"Well, lets find an entry in Spanish or English." Rex shrugged flipping the pages of the book. Some entries were written in Hebrew, Italian, Arabic, Mandarin, Japanese, Dutch, Russian, Hungarian, Polish, and a lot of Latin. On the journal's pages, you could see the young girl's carefree handwriting turning to a more refined and elegant calligraphy. After five minutes of flipping through pages Rex came across his first Spanish entry. At the top was written 4/26/05. Rex translated the message into English.

_Today, I perfected the paralyzing snake venom poison that One was going to put in a vile for safe keeping. I also rode Sable to the east side of the island today, I collected several flowers that I knew Dos wasn't allergic to, and made another seashell, sea glass, and dried daisy necklace for Five, this is the eighth one I've made. Six promised me he'd teach me how to throw knives like him tomorrow, I'm going to hold him to it, no matter what. He also promised me he'd tell me the secret he's been keeping, and I plan on getting it. He also says he's going to fry Sable for breakfast, like those poor slaughtered pigs renamed bacon. So I'm going to tie him up while sleeping. Besides, One says nothing is more adorable than little girl kicking butt. I plan on painting a landscape of the ocean tomorrow, wish me luck, - 7._

"Awwww, so cute. She must have been about ten when she wrote this." Rex figured and smiled over the young person's handwriting. They quickly went back through the book to make sure they didn't miss anything, and realized there was one page after the Spanish one, that was written in English.

6/7/05

_Today was sincerely the most significant day of my life. Today is the day where the rest of my life starts. Because today, I killed my first person. I've been training for years in defense, but I never thought I would be so wrapped up in it that it would come to that. I killed three people. Each death different, each one unique. I know the people I killed didn't have any family or people who cared, they were all like me. Orphaned. But, they killed also, what separates me, from those men? 1) I have people who care about me. 2) I focus on what my task is at every moment of the day. And 3) I'm not human. I have secrets that most humans would find horrifying, immoral, and downright, demonic. Yet, I feel the same pain and I learn in similar ways. I got several scars today, some will heal and become my trophies, and some would last forever. - 7_

Rex closed he book after they read the last sentence, now knowing why, Seven wanted this book to be a secret.

** Hope you people like it! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! Let me know if you like it or hate it! Let me know if your reading this! I love you all, thanks, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The three stooges quickly raced down the corridors to Cezar's lab, hoping the eccentric scientist was not testing some anti-gravity containment device, and opened the door to large lab.

"Cezar! We're having an emergency!" Rex slammed the door behind him.

The elder man hummed quietly, still using a welding wand, hunched over, working on a device. He didn't acknowledge the boys's entrance.

"Um, Cezar. Hermano? You can hear right?" Rex snapped his fingers by Cezar's ear.

The man whirled around with a grin, pulling off his safety goggles, "Hello little brother! What brings you here?" Cezar grinned.

"Just because i'm not physically here doesn't mean I don't exist!" Gabriel Rylander coughed into his hand in the glowing tube.

"Hi Rylander, we just got into some big trouble with Seven." Rex looked over his shoulder, expecting Seven to be standing there like a ninja.

"What kind of trouble?" Cezar raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Um, we were sorta snoop-" Rex began to be cut off by Rylander.

"It's rude to go through people's stuff. Especially a girl's. Out of curiosity, find anything?" Rylander scolded.

"We found a really cute-" Noah started.

Cezar laughed, "HAHA! When Rex was little he used to go through our parents room, looking at things you shouldn't. ¿Qué te pareció esta vez?"

"Her secret diary." The young brother replied.

"I believe the word here bro, is SCORE!" Cezar slung his arm around Rex's neck and pumped a fist.

"No Cezar, if she finds out that we read her diary she's probably kill each of us, different ways with a different knifes. And she can tell if your lying by testing your pulse." Rex whined.

"Ohh. So you want me to whip up a contraption to offset the signals that she can pick up reading if your lying or not, because of her enhanced senses she can feel and hear your heartbeat. I guess we could figure out the basic senses and offset them with something. Like electrical stimulation, or-"

"In English?! In English!?" Bobo yelled, confused.

"Don't worry give me ten minutes and I'll have the neural off-setter ready in no time." Rylander smiled to the boys rubbing his chin, speaking to Cezar about what the amount of electric neural trigger might negotiate.

Debriefing

The black haired teen looked up from her bored position, where she was silently doodling on the paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. Seven's thought's were interrupted by someone speaking her name.

"Agent Seven, are you aware of the things you must do to fill in for him." The White Knight threaded his hands together.

"Yes I'm very aware White. I know, I know, chew him out, explain the concepts and ideas, then report back to you. Follow protocol, and procedure. Good enough?" Seven confidently stared at the man on screen, filling her with irritation.

"Very well, Callan carry on." He nodded to the blonde man.

"Alright, we've had sufficient activity in the Philippines, and robberies all across the large banks in Singapore." Callan continued. Seven half sighed-half groaned and rested her head in her palm.

Cezar's Lab

"CEZAR! Interrogation's done in five minutes! And Seven will be looking for us!" Rex frantically paced.

"Si, mijo. I'm typically done with the disrupter, I love the finished product, lovely looking isn't it?" Cezar triumphantly held up a large rubber bracelet.

"Um, that's just a bracelet." Noah observed.

"AH, but is more than that." Rylander mentioned. Cezar threw three in the air, each to one of the males.

Rex caught it with one hand and look down at the white band. Rex saw that it was opalescent silicon, and every few seconds miniature iridescent nanite lines would flood over it.

"It's a type of heavy duty silicon rubber with wires filled with disrupter nanites, it takes signals and bounces it back at Seven, somewhat like counter electricity. But it doesn't harm her, the worst thing that it'll do is frustrate her. Therefore protecting you from her senses, and disguising your lying pulses."

"Cool bro thanks. Don't rat us out by the way." Rex slipped it over his wrist and underneath the arm off his jacket.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cezar put the safety goggles back over his eyes and went back to the original project with Rylander.

Seven calmly walked down the corridors alongside Six. Both ecstatic to be out of debriefing, even though their stoic voices didn't show it. Six glanced down at his sister noticing the slight change in her expression, recognizing her annoyance in her aura.

"So, the kid skipped again and made you cover, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know Six. Rex acts immature. Besides, he always chucks wads of paper at me during debriefings. Ticks me off y'now. That's why I took this one." Seven said, unaware that the wads of paper were actually passed notes.

"Annoyed?" The green clad man glanced down at Seven through his glasses, not moving his face.

"Partially. I don't mind the extra work. But it's the kid's goading that drives me up the wall."

"How's your personal training coming?"

"Pretty well. I've finally perfected the flying back kick." Seven replied.

"Really? I've been trying to-" Six wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"LOOKOUT!" Rex's hover bike did a sideways drift, luckily reverting his legs back to normal before he crashed into Seven, throwing metal everywhere.

"REX!" Seven growled. Rex was lying on top of Seven, both teenagers breathing heavily from the collision.

"Why? Were you speeding?" The girl hissed as Rex sat up, sitting on her waist, hovering above her.

"I was . . . um . . . well . . . I was, running . . . because . . ." Rex stuttered trying not to reveal that he was racing back to his room before Seven could find him.

"You know what, I don't freaking care. Just get off of me, it's embarrassing." Seven growled through gritted teeth. Noah and Bobo ran around the corner to see two disheveled teens, arms and legs entangled.

"You heard her." Bobo teased. Rex struggled, but their legs were interlocked and Rex's hand was in Seven hair. Rex's efforts failed and he collapsed down onto Seven again.

"Six! A little help here!" Seven called out to her brother and he kneeled down looping his hands underneath her arms, and pulling Seven up, Rex rolling of of her. Rex looked up and connected eyes through Six's sunglasses for a second before scurrying away at the death glare.

"Six, Seven, I'm sorry . . . Uh . ." Rex stuttered worriedly.

"Just go." Six stoically raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, we're going. Sheesh." Rex put his hands on Noah's shoulder and pushed him along down the hall, glancing back every couple seconds.

Judging Rex's high-strung behavior, he had probably just gotten into some big trouble, Seven thought, wondering why all of a sudden it was harder to read the teen's hyperactive pulse. Seven told Six goodbye and sprinted down the halls. She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt in front her door typing in the passcode as it slid open. Seven cautiously walked into her room, eyes flickering around the living quarters. The algorithm calmly glided past her dressers checking for mismatched clothing and wrongly placed books. Seven instantly knew something was up, and she intended to find out.

"Dude that was so close." Noah said flopping down in a chair in Rex's room.

"And really stupid . . . Any who, do ya member what part of Seven's diary we finished off on?" Bobo asked.

"Wait a minute. Why would yo be asking that in the first place?" Rex spoke questioningly.

"No reason." Bobo's eyes flickered upwards.

"Then why did you just glance around nervously?" Noah raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Whaaaat? Pft, did not. If I was be nervous, I would be freaking out."

Rex moved to his feet moving towards the chimp, "Lies."

"Come on Bobo. If you were really that dense, then you wouldn't have taken the diary. It would get us all killed." Noah crossed his arms.

"Are you kidding me. How do I know that **_you_** didn't take it. Cause it's not like I hid it somewhere in here." Bobo's eyes widened, as he flattened his face.

Rex and Noah both lunged for the monkey at the same time, set on getting him to reveal the hiding place of the book. The three males wrestled for about ten minutes before Bobo wriggled out of the grip and ran for the door, but Rex, being unfair, built his fists. And slammed them into the door preventing Bobo from escaping. The chimp climbed up onto the swinging pipes and went as high as he could, trying to avoid the two teenagers.

"Bobo give it back! It could get us all broken limbs and worse."

"You have to make me! NEVER! Besides it's hidden where you'd never look!" Bobo yelled.

"Where we'd never look? Hm?" Rex did his Sherlock Holes impression before running to his closet, and pushing aside his matching sets of clothing. Sure enough, in his sock hamper, sat Seven's leather book.

"Haha! How bout that!?" Rex laughed.

"It's really in there?" Noah walked over to the closet and put his hands on either side and leaned in peering down.

"DANG IT! You weren't supposed to look there!" Bobo leapt onto Rex's back, smacking him to the ground, and slamming the closet door in on Noah, the blonde tumbling in.

Almost if on cue, the door leading into Rex's room, slid open and Seven walked in peering down into a manila folder, fat with papers. On the front big red letters were stamped, CLASSIFIED, without looking up Seven spoke, cocking a hip, "Hey Rex, have you been reading those algebraic notes? I'm trying the figure the radius of a toothpick, divided by the mass of the sun, times pi, cubed, minus the circumference of a standard missile, and the multiplication of the length of 84 football fields. Yeah so, do you know what happened to that expression? And Doc also wondered what happened to her red shoes that she wears on Friday-" Seven glanced up from her papers, then back down, and looked back up again at the crazy sight.

Bobo held Rex in a half nelson, while fixing his goggles, as Noah's gasps came from the toxic closet, "Que dans le monde?" Seven spoke in French shaking her head, and running a hand through her hair.

Rex looked up from the hold, and so did Bobo. The Hispanic was first to speak, "Seven! It's not-"

"Um. I'll come back later. When your unoccupied." Seven spun on her heel and walked out awkwardly.

Rex growled at Bobo, "I really hate you right now."

"You can get me later instead of talking to her."

Noah fell out of the closet, landing on his back, holding the leatherback diary to his chest, toys, socks, and clothes wrapped around him, "What in the name of Seven . . . Do you do . . . To make you closet smell like a subway toilet in New York?"

"Well, it is a good day if I can find my socks, and that closet is worse is in worse shape than the floating garbage island in the middle of the pacific." Rex replied.

"Was that her?" Noah coughed, still getting the foul, stagnant air out of his lungs.

"Who else?" Rex snatched the book.

"Alright how the heck do you plan on getting this back in her room while she's in there?" Noah crawled upwards.

"Well we could sneak in through the vents with a fishing hook, but her senses would probably pick us up. Or we could get a teleportation device and teleport it in there." The two there stooges gave the third a strange look, "Oh come on you know I'm not good at this!" Rex whined.

"We noticed." Noah rolled his eyes, and tried pulling the book out of Rex's hands. But the Hispanic had a firm grip.

"Uh what are you doing?! I'm holding onto Seven's diary, why should you have it?" Rex pulled it back.

"Uh I don't really care. I had it first!" Noah tried jerking it out of Rex's hands.

"So? She's my crush! And I found it!" Rex growled and pulled again.

"SO?!" Noah and Rex ripped the book back and forth, bring to pull it away from each other. Unfortunately both teens pulled opposite directions, up down, and side to side, and the pages of the book tore.

Bobo waved his arms in the air, "SERIOUSLY! We're DOOMED!"

Swears, and cuss words flew out of Rex's mouth in a long river.

Noah ran his hands back through his hair, "Okay. Here's what we're going to do, we're gonna wait for Seven to go to sleep, get stealth suits for Doctor Holiday. We'll sneak in through the vents drop down and put the book back quickly, even before she knows we're in there."

"Two things. For the first, you really think we could make it past the girl who sleeps with a knife under her pillow, and for the second, you really think my idea could work?" Rex shouted excitedly.

"Well, with some fine tuning, I think we could pull this off." Noah nodded.

Bobo hopped off his hammock which he was currently residing on, "You forgot one detail, genius. How we gonna get the pages that you two bozos ripped off, back in the diary."

"Well we could just stick the papers back into the book and act like they never fell out, then when Seven opens it again. It'll look like she's not used to her powers yet." Rex mentioned.

"Fine. You can go get yourselves killed, while I enjoy friday night pizza." Bobo sat back down on a chair and crossed his arms.

"Okay. Then I'll personally tell Seven that you stole her diary." Noah countered.

"Grahh! Alright. I'll help you, besides, where we're going. You'll need it."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! ALL reviews are welcomed and appreciated, SO PLEASE, review! - Legend's Fighter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I've been busy and suffering from writer's block!**

Noah hesitantly opened the door to Rex's room and looked both ways before walking out and down the hall, turning a left, where a shady black figure leaned against the wall. The blonde teenager jumped at the sight of Seven and discreetly glanced over his shoulder.

"Heeey Seeeveeen! What're you doing in this corridor?" Noah tried to say unsuspiciously.

"I live in this sector. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy playing video games with Rex, eating pizza, and what not?" Seven raised a stoic eyebrow.

"Uh no. No. Not at all, I was just going to get some soda, y'now, Friday's kinda game night." Noah paused.

"Yeah." Seven cocked a hip, "A word Noah. A word."

"Um well, I kinda got to hurry back with the pop, maybe later-" Noah was cut off by Seven banking down another hallway, and throwing him into an interrogation room with blacked out window.

"Sit down." Seven yanked out the chair, strolled around the room to the opposite wall and leaned against it, hair falling over her eyes.

Noah walked over to the chair and sat down, before scooting in a few times to the table. The male fell under Seven's icy blue eyed stare. Seven cleared her throat and began her cross-examination, "Noah Nixon. Blonde. Caucasian. Former affiliations; Providence. Age; 16. Gender; male. Criminal records; none. Noah if my observations, analyzations, and accuracy is correct, you entered Providence at approximately 15:48:26 PM Eastern standard time. At 16:57:49 PM I do believe you entered my personal quarters when unauthorized by none other than me. How do you plead?" Seven cracked her knuckles.

"Not guilty." Noah leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Your reasons? For I am led to believe otherwise. What's your alibi?" Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Seven, may I mention, that I haven't known you for very long, and why would I snoop through your room, without your permission? I mean that would be really stupid." Noah shook his head.

"How do I know you weren't influenced by certain _sources_. Besides Noah, you haven't told me a solid alibi yet."

"Well, at this approximate time and place, I was with Rex Salazar, playing Halo 4, while drinking Fanta Orange Soda, and Mountain Dew, which is why, I was presently out in the corridor. When I ran into you." Noah lied.

"SO you haven't left Rex's quarters, since our last rendezvous?" Seven tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. Can I go get that soda now? I've got places to be and things to do."

"Until further surveillance you are free to go. But I'm watching you." Seven made the little hand symbol for I've got my eyes on you as Noah walked out of the room.

"So baby, what can to do to make your life better today?" Bobo leaned forward on the table, and winked at the glaring Seven.

Seven sat with her arms partially crossed, one arm rotating a dagger in her hand fluidly, with her feet on the table, "Shut your mouth if you'd like to keep your fur. Now, on with the interrogation. I think you were roaming my room unwarranted. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Since when do I need a warrant?" Bobo got out of his chair and walked around to Seven, sitting next to her feet on the table.

"Since the moment I decided, the next time you come within a foot of me, I'm going to a restraining order, and I'm going to chop off your foot and restitch it to your forehead." Seven scowled ferociously, and held the blade under the primate's chin.

"Yeah well, your lawsuits would be correct if it wasn't for my incredible defense." The chimp grinned as she leaned back.

"And that would be?" Seven stopped spinning her knife.

"Playing poker with the agents while, telling the guys about the time you ripped the turret right off a fully armed tank, while lodging the main gun with a grenade." Bobo continued, "Very impressive." He winked.

Seven tried to keep her calm, "I've got another question. When I got back to my room from interrogation, I noticed several misplaced things in my room."

"I didn't touch anything. And you probably moved them in the first place to make me look guilty." He crossed his arms defensibly, hiding from accusation.

Seven blinked calmly, "Bobo. I've have a photographic memory. I remember everything I see, hear, feel, comprehend, and learn. I also can tell if a person is lying by their pulse and posture. I'm getting mixed signals from your heartbeat, but your body composure tells me otherwise. You're in denial."

Bobo snickered, "I'm okay with that."

"How do you explain how you got to Rex's room? From the Poker game." Seven continued rotating the dagger with a cruel glare.

"Simple. I won the game." The chimp grinned, lying across the table.

"If you agreed to go out with me, then maybe I'd give you more information. But it would require some-" Bobo began.

Quick as lightning, Seven reached over and punched Bobo, sending him flying across the room, and hitting the wall, before the monkey picked up his fez and ran out.

Seven yelled angrily after him, "Yeah that's right! RUN! Before Sable get's you!" Seven mentioned, as a monkey's scream, and a snarl of the familiar EVO echoed through the halls. "Oh. Too late."

"Rex Salazar. 16, male, EVO, national hero, Hispanic . . . May I ask, what do you have to say for yourself. Your two accomplices, Noah Nixon, and Bobo Haha, have neither been proved guilty, nor innocent. I have a certain inception of thought, that you were at the correct place at the correct time. Now tell me, where were you at 16:57:49 hours?" Seven crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Seven. You and I both know, I was in my room chilling with Noah." Rex blandly said.

"I'm surprised you said that Rex. And that is because I downloaded these videos onto my tablet from the surveillance room. And they seem to say otherwise. And also at 17:36:34 hours you decided to use me as a battering ram when you crashed into me in hall 32. See for yourself." Seven slid her tablet across the table.

The teen crossed her arms as the tablet played Rex, Noah, and Bobo running across the screen in hyper speed, then entering Cezar's lab. Then the screen became a squiggly as it fast forwarded to later, as Rex zoomed with his hover bike before rounding a few corridors and crashing into Seven. The tape stopped and Rex looked up at the raven haired girl.

"Can you explain this for me please?" Seven smirked slightly before turning back to stoic.

Rex inhaled deeply and spoke lowly, "Yes. So- Cezar was helping us with a glitch- in our video game- because it wasn't working properly. And that was because- Bobo- had accidentally scratched the disk, and Cezar said he could fix it." Rex nodded satisfied with his answer.

Seven glanced at Rex's wrist, and grabbed it before he could even move an inch, sensing his pulse with her forefinger and middle finger. Pulling his hand up, looking Rex directly in the eye. After thirty seconds of glaring, Seven tossed Rex's arms back, nearly sending his chair flying across the room. Rex's hands gripping the table.

"Rex. I still have no reason to believe you. I'm going to ask you this only once." Seven leaned forward on the table intimidatingly, "Were you in my room unsanctioned?"

"No I wasn't." Rex lied, before he got an idea, "Wait a minute! You can't be interrogating me without authorization, besides, I have to have an attorney." Rex held up his index finger to Seven, and used his com link to contact Holiday.

The doctor quickly picked up, "Doctor Holiday speaking."

"Can you come up to interrogation room 4. Seven's chewing me out." Rex spoke quietly and glanced at his crush, to see her glaring with her arms crossed.

The woman laughed, "Okay, I'll be up there right away." Doc hung up the line. Leaving Rex and Seven in an awkward, tense silence.

Rex tapped his foot, and held his arms at his sides, staring at Seven. The blue eyed girl stared back, with a scowl evident on her face, her arms crossed. Rex glanced to the side then back at Seven. She hadn't flinched, moved, or blinked. The two stubborn teens sat there staring at each other.

The door to the dark room swung open and Holiday walked in, "So what's going on?"

Rex was first to speak, "Seven's accusing me of snooping in her room."

Doc nodded, "Oh-kay. Agent Seven what puts you under the false pretense that Rex was going through your room unauthorized."

Seven slightly smirked, and showed off her dimples, "Doctor Holiday. You are in violation of code 349. This contract clearly states that you will not under any circumstances work against my will. When I signed up for this job, White Knight had most of the most important agents, and doctor's sign a contract that implies that we are now allies, and will stand beside each other in any situation. Or circumstance." Seven tossed a thick pile of paperwork in a manila folder on the table.

"What?" Holiday asked, genuinely confused.

"Part three, page four, paragraph nine. Read the context." Seven nodded to the document.

The brunette woman picked up the file and flicked to the correct section and cleared her throat, and read from the form, "I will stand beside the assigned agent under this contract according to all conditions. I accept and understand this and will comprehend this, and follow these regulations." Holiday read the first sentence before tossing it back down on the table.

"I don't see my name there." Doc crossed her arms.

Seven pulled back the document and began flipping through the pages, before stopping, "Page 18 has your signature in black and white." Seven spun the contract around again and set it down. Sure enough Holiday's curved, relaxed, cursive signature laid innocently.

"I stand corrected. Sorry Rex. I can't help you here." Doc shrugged, and turned to leave.

Soon as the woman left Rex spoke, "Come on Seven! What's the whole point?"

Seven gritted her teeth, "Fine. I'll let you off easy. But if I find out that you were really in my room, and you took something- You're done."

Rex gulped and nodded.

**If you liked it, please review! If you have any suggestions or things I should add, please review! And if your in a good mood, please review! Since this was my birthday present from me to you, please review! LOLJK, but in all seriousness, please review! Thanks for reading! - Legend's Fighter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here's the newest chapter! Please enjoy, and forgive me, it's very short.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Doc, can we use the stealth suits?" Rex strolled into Doctor Holiday's lad, hands stuffed in pockets, and goggles around his neck. It was around 7:45 pm and the busy woman was still working hard, her notes scrawling across the clipboard papers.

"Why do you need those?" Doc barely looked up.

Rex walked over to the lady's desk, and sat down on it, facing backwards, "Can you keep a secret?"

Holiday shrugged, "Sure. What's on your chest?"

Rex inhaled, "Okay, you can't tell anyone, especially Seven. Earlier we were going through Seven's room, and we accidentally stole her secret journal."

The green eyed doctor turned around and rested her knuckles on her hip, and her clipboard hung at her side, "Why were you nosing through Seven's room? And how do you accidentally steal a journal?"

"Well, we were bored- And I didn't take it! It was Bobo! He took it and hid it my my sock hamper! Anyway, we need the suits to sneak into Seven's room at night, we're going in through the vents and dropping down into her room like in a bank heist!" Rex whined.

"Rex. This is no laughing matter. That girl, is stronger than you and I both know. Just don't get any of your limbs de-attached. That would be hard to explain to White. One more precaution, look out for Sable." Holiday set her papers down and walked over to some cabinets that resembled the standard white simple by-the-book Ikea and pulled out three Providence body suits.

"Thanks Doc." Rex took the stealth suits, and grinned, "Trust me, we've got every little detail down to the science."

Rex's Room

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO BE IN HER ROOM?!" Rex howled, suddenly scared.

"Well, how were we supposed know that Seven was going to be in her room for the rest of the night? Like seriously, we had to assume that she was going to be there." Noah complained.

Rex pulled on his hair, "Oh my god, we're so done for!"

"Come on- we just have to sneak past a world class assassin without being detected, meanwhile avoiding a man-hating EVO that breathes fire. No biggy!" Bobo waved his arms before coming into reality, "You're damn right we're screwed."

Noah massaged his eyes, "Why were we so stupid? But we can at least try right?"

"I guess so, as long as he-who-builds-metal-machines goes in first, as bait." Bobo whispered to Noah.

"Hey I heard that!" Rex growled, "Come on majority vote. All in favor of me going in first."

Bobo and Noah raised their right hands. "Really?" Rex protested.

Approximately 11:45 pm

The three stooges had stripped and put on their stealth suits, zipping them up to the neck, and using Rex's smack hands to get up into the vents, with some carabiners on their belts, some heavy duty rock climbing rope, a screwdriver, a rope anchor, and the journal. Rex crawled past Bobo with the screwdrivers, and rope anchors. Then the Hispanic moved past Noah with the rope. Rex had the carabiners.

"Rex! How do know where to go? And which vents lead to Seven's room?" Noah whispered loudly.

"Well, if my memory serves, it's the first right, and it leads us right to the large vent that is on the ceiling of Seven's room." Rex hissed back crawling along the darkly lit air duct vents.

"Will you two shut up! It's easy to hear people in the vents!" Bobo muttered back grumpy at the tight space.

Both teens grumbled and crawled on forward, reaching the bend and getting to the air vent. Bobo took out his screw driver and twisted out the little screws, pulling away the vent, and twisting the anchors into the top of the vent. Noah then handed Bobo the rope and he pushed it through the little hole, and Rex attached the other en of the top to his carabiners on his belt, and handed the other two to the blonde.

"Okay, here's the plan, you will lower me into the room with the book, and I'll sneak in and put it back into place, then you will quickly haul me back out before imminent death. Got it?"

"Yep." Noah nodded and held onto the end of the rope, as Rex pulled up the mask of the stealth suit and became invisible.

Rex was lowered into the room by Bobo and Noah, but there still was one major problem. Bobo and Noah couldn't see how low Rex was going, and how fast her was moving downwards. Rex flailed in the air, as the rope loosed and he fell downwards, jerking to at stop at last minute, in the most dangerous part of the room. Rex had his arms and legs, splayed out in the air like Spiderman. Rex tightened his breathing, as he hovered a few inches away from Seven's peaceful sleeping body.

The girl laid on her left side, her chest rising and falling softly, you couldn't tell by looking at her, that she was a killer. Her hands were curled under her pillow, and her body was bent at waist and knees. A slight moan came from deep in Seven's throat, as she shifted position. Rex winced fearfully as she turned to lay on her back unconsciously. Seven's chest was less than an inch away from Rex's and it rose and fell, widely, as she slipped her palm under the pillow again. The Hispanic found himself feeling hotter than usual, and a little like a creeper. Rex deactivated his stealth mode, so Noah and Bobo could see his progress so far with the mission. If he leaned down half an inch her could press his lips into Seven's, and touch her hair that was braided and laid across the bed.

Rex slowly and silently placed his arms down on the bed along with his legs, just hovering over Seven. Only to make it harder, Seven inhaled deeply and raised her chest upwards, stretching, and turned onto her right side, nuzzling the pillow, as Rex tumbled off the bed the opposite direction.

Rex reactivated his stealth suit, pulling the mask up his nose and silently stepping around the massive Sable, breathing with sharp, silent, quick intakes of breath. The Hispanic slowly made his way across the room. Trying not to step hard on the echoey flooring. Rex finally reached the bookshelf and slipped the journal back into place. Rex nodded to himself at the job well done and quickly spun around, tripping over something that squeaked loudly as Rex crashed to the floor face first.

Seven's eyes instantly open, her pupils dilated and she snatched her knife under her pillow, eyes gazing around the room. Seven leapt out of her bed, moving across the room sideways to a light switch and flipping it on. Seven slowly stalked the room, before pouncing on Rex like a tiger.

Luckily Rex had gotten up and rolled out of the way, moving towards the rope. Seven three her knife and it sliced the rope in half, stranding Rex in her room. Rex still had to make a run for the door.

The teen gritted his teeth and sprinted for it, only to have his hands snatched by the girl then twisted awkwardly behind his back, Rex could feel Seven's cool hands, one moving to the crease in his shoulder blade, and pushed down strongly in a specific area as blackness overcame the world.

**Oooooh he's been caught! Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it or have any suggestions please take the extra couple seconds it takes to review! If you have the time, check out the story Clash by Baldore! Also go and check out my deviantart if you want to a better picture Seven! Thanks again, and without further adieu - Legend's Fighter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Rex awoke drowsily to find himself in an uncomfortable position, whereon his arms were twisted behind his back, and legs bound tightly to the legs of the chair. Rex suddenly felt exposed, and realized he was bound with their own rope. The Hispanic's eyes fluttered around the room, spotting a long raven haired, figure. Seven raised her head and tossed her hair back, and pushing it back with her fingers, showing off her strong widow's peak. The girl walked over to where Rex was sitting with a slight smirk, before slapping Rex across the face.

"Welcome to the party Rex." Noah winced at the slap of his best friends.

"What the hell Seven?! What was that for?" Rex shouted now fully awake.

"You tell me." The girl crossed her arms.

"Tell you what?" The Hispanic growled leaning back and forth in his chair, causing it to sway.

"Yeah! We didn't do nuthin' wrong, baby." Bobo yelled from behind Sable, who was cornering him in the opposite wall of the room, growling gutturally.

"Wait- how did you guys get in here?" Rex sat dumfounded at Noah and the primate.

Seven raised and eyebrow and looked upwards, thinking. "Weeeeeeeeellllllll . . ."

_Flashback_

_The mercenary quickly stood after she had knocked the Hispanic teen out using his pressure points. She raced to her bed where she grabbed the fine climbing rope and lifted the sleeping Rex over her shoulder and dragged him across the room. Seven grunted and thought to herself, "This kid weighs more than a ton. Even with nanites under my belt I can barely move him." The girl propped him against a chair and tied him limbs down._

_The faint whisper of two people, and the clang of metal against metal echoed through Seven's ears. The girl raced back onto her bed, leapt into the air, grabbed the remaining rope, landed on her bed in a ready position, and pulled the rope savagely. the girl was amazed that the rope didn't snap as both Noah and Bobo fell out of the vent._

_The black haired Morph moved just in time so the boys didn't smash into her with their fall, and they landed right when Seven had been standing on the bed. "You two. Are done for." The girl growled._

_End Flashback_

Seven shop her head, "Uhhhmm, thats not important. What is important, is why you came into my room! I'm _really_ starting to wonder." The girl used sarcasm in her last sentence.

"She's not the only one." An older stoic voice came from the doorway. Rex cringed and Noah looked fearful, as Six slunk into the room fro the doorway.

"Six?!" All of them yelled simultaneously.

The man walked up and stood beside Seven. "What are you doing inside her room?"

Rex racked his brain, "Um, looking. For? My lost, socks . . . ?

"At this hour? I doubt it." Seven rolled her eyes.

Six turned on her, "And you. Why are they tied up in climbing rope? And, what did you do to provoke them?"

"Nothing! I just woke up with Noah and Bobo hanging above my bed like creepers and Rex messing around in my book case. I swear I did nothing." Seven said, unaware.

Six leaned forward staring Seven directly in the eye through his glasses. She stared right back, unmoving. After thirty second her stepped back and exhaled, "You're telling the truth."

"Uh duuh-h." The girl groaned sarcastically.

"That leaves the rest of you," The green suited clad turned back to the others.

They slowly and calmly circled their suspects, the younger mercenary drawing a tiny throwing knife from her drawer in her desk. It looked incredibly sharp, but like it could definitely do some major damage if it hit you in a specific way and spot. Without warning Seven spun on her toe, and threw the tiny knife underhand, headed for Rex's shoulder blade. use before it hit him, it was snatched out of the air by Six. He rotated it in his hand, and threw it back headed for Noah. The blonde cringed in fear, as it impaled in the wall right next to his ear.

"You know," Seven began. "Your body posture, emotions, and breathing patterns all tell me that you are keeping something from us. Yet I can feel your pulses, and their completely calm. Something- isn't right here."

"If you mean the fact that you've tied us up in chairs against our will, then yes." Rex spoke.

The raventte paced in front of Rex, before staring him directly into the eye. After a few seconds of glaring, she spoke without turning. "Six, inspect his wrists and sleeves."

The Hispanic tried to lean away from Six as he alkyd towards him and whined, "Aw come on! It's not like you're gonna find any-" The sixth tore a white rubber bracelet off his wrist. It shone in the light, and flashed little circuit lines every couple seconds. The sunglass-ed agent tossed it over to his sister who caught it in midair and looked at in his palm. "Seriously! Give it back! It was- um- a gift from Cezar!"

After a few moments of analyzing it, she grimaced and dropped the bracelet and shouted in pain. "Ugh! It's like it attacked me! Sent a tiny impulse through my body which made me seize up. Rex? What kind of 'present' is this?" Seven growled skeptically. Her older brother came up beside her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and stepped back.

"My turn." Six stoically walked alongside Rex. "So, you claim that these three-" The eldest paused probably thinking of the right word, and muttered imbeciles under his breath " came into your room-"

The Hispanic caught the minor insult "HEY!" Rex shouted and Seven gave him a hell-fire look which quickly shut him up.

Six continued, "They came into your room, and were messing around earlier, and they decided to come back in late at night." Six spun and walked towards Bobo, who was concurrently hanging from Sable's jaws. The girl made eye contact with her pet and snapped twice. The dragon-like creature growled through his teeth and tossed the chimp at the feet of his female counterpart. Seven grabbed Bobo by the collar and dragged him across the floor to Six. "We'll start with the weakest of the group."

The primate gave the mercenaries a crooked grin, "What? You two need something?"

The green clad man glanced at his younger friend out of the corner of his eye. Seven picked up on what he meant and grabbed the monkey before he could leap away. She twisted his arms around his back and shoved a foot into his spine, pushing him into a painful arch. Bobo yelled, "Ow Ow OwOw OWOW OW! OKAY I'M TALKING! We came into Seven's room to test her ninja skills so she could help us steal something from sit-ops! Jeez!"

"Is he telling the truth?" Six asked.

Seven snarled through her teeth, "Not even in the slightest." She let up her struggle and Bobo slipped free. The chimp quickly tried making a run for the door but was stopped by Sable pouncing on him, wings flared.

The girl cleared her throat and spoke to her EVO friend once more, "Sable . . ." Seven reamed emotionless and stoic. "Attack."

The beast roared triumphantly and inhaled preparing to burn Bobo to ashes. The primate gulped in fear. Noah's jaws dropped and her closed his eyes. "WAIT!" Rex screamed. "We came into Seven's room earlier to snoop! We found your journal Seven! We're sorry! Bobo had the stupidity to steal it and hide it in my room, when I found out, we all wanted to instantly return it back to you. No harm done, right?"

Six started, "You realize, it's not smart to tell lies around us. We can-"

Seven cut him off with a calm voice. "-Six. They're telling the truth. I can feel it."

"You see," Rex smiled apologetically. "No harm done."

Noah glance nervously at the bookcase. Seven instantly picked up at his hesitance and looked over at the bookcase, then at the three stooges again. She raised a suspicious eyebrow. The female teen walked over to the bookcase and opened her book. Rex instantly saw a glint of anger shook through her entire essence.

"No damage huh?" Seven said with a half laugh. She titled her journal and held it upside down and a few pages fell out. Her face looked ferocious. "No harm, riiiight."

"Okay different approach. Seven we're sorry! We'll never do it again, it was foolish and stupid, ad idiotic. Please don't kill us and hide the forensic evidence." Rex pleaded.

"What imbecile gave you that idea?" Seven put her hands on her hips and Six stood beside her.

Noah glared at Rex from across the room, and Rex gave a sheepish smile, "I just thought you would be enraged!?"

"Oh we're more then enraged." Six growled. "You just don't see it."

Rex started back up, "Seven, look we're-"

"_Just shut up_!" The girl yelled. Seven gritted her teeth and turned away from them. She rested her forehead in her palm with a heavy exhale of breath. It was obvious the girl was exhausted, angered, frustrated, and dismayed. Rex could tell she was incredibly upset at the fact that they violated her privacy and went through her things.

"Give me some space." The girl let out her breath that was being held in. She whispered to her older brother, "Six, let them go."

The green clad man walked up and released them from their climbing ropes. As soon as the boys were untied, they frantically left. When they were out of earshot, and probably back in their rooms; Seven and Sable began to plot some evil, delicious, and thrilling revenge.

**Sorry, it was super short! PLEASE REVIEW, or PM me, feedback is greatly appreciated, and loved! Please check out Baldore's story Clash, if you haven't already, it's fantastic! Thanks for reading, I'll try to post again sooner! - Legend's Fighter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Generator Rex © to MoA.**

As the morning arrived, Rex slowly awaked tossing his blanket to the ground and smearing the pillow over his face. The Hispanic wearily opened his one eye that wasn't glomped in a pillow, to take a halfhearted glance at the clock. It read 10:28 am.

Rex pushed himself out of bed and stumbled over to his closet getting ready to slide open the door. He flung it open, and opened his eyes, to hear a creaking noise and a bounce of wire springs. A net shot out from the closet wrapping around Rex, and the ropes tightened with every little move, flinch, and muscle contraction he made. Then there was a rumbling noise like the sound of a herd of horses barreling forward at full gallop.

"Ohhhhhh no." Rex groaned as thousands of gum balls rolled out of his closet. By this time Noah was slowly awakening to see Rex being buried in the stampede of technicolor candies. The blonde pushed himself up on one elbow.

"What's happening dude?" Noah said through a yawn.

Rex spat at out a yellow gum ball, the little rainbow streaks across his face, "I think Seven decided to get a little vengeance. Help me up."

"Alright. But we're clear that this is between you and her. And I'm not involved, I'm already engaged in a fatal prank-war with Claire."(as I assumed) Noah tried moving over to Rex but tripped and slid over the gum balls, landing next to Rex, the little candies digging into his hands and knees. Noah pulled on the net that had enveloped Rex, but it only tightened.

Rex grunted in pain, and choked out, "Noah. The drawer over there has my knife in it. Can you get it and cut me out?"

"Sure." Noah pushed up against the gum balls and walked over to the cabinets and looked in the drawers. Seeing the blade, he pulled it out and walked over to Rex severing the binds.

"Thanks Noah. I'm gonna get in the shower. Do ya' mind?"Rex pushed himself up and shook off the remaining gum balls.

"Nah. Go ahead." Noah said going over to his overnight bag and pulling out a set of clothes as Rex walked one to the door that led into the bathroom. Noah's jaw dropped in astonishment. His clothes were all a bright Barbie pink.

"Wha- Where's- How?" Noah stuttered over his words.

The tan teen's fists clenched in anger, and he uttered his crush's name, "Seven." He shook his head as the bathroom door slammed behind him.

Rex stripped and then hopped into the shower before turning it on, and the boy quickly turned it to hot. The water shot out of the faucet, as it hit Rex, it initiated a scream from the teen's mouth. The water came out ice cold, and colored green. It quickly stained the boy's tan skin a strange green color. The green splattered halfway across Rex's face, down his shoulder blade, down the side of his torso, feet, hands, and neck.

Rex swore to profanity's end in Spanish, other curses in English. Eventually the green water faded, but the dye, stayed evident on Rex's skin. The Hispanic bore the freezing water and grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on his skin. Only to find that it seemed to be a something else. Rex smelled the soap, and recognized the scent. The so-called soap was cheddar. The Hispanic growled and picked up shampoo, and dumped it down his body. The shampoo smelt an intense, kimchi-like smell. Rex swore again and used his hands to slick it off.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the bathroom, echoing off the steamy walls. It sounded like some was being brutally murdered, or someone had just gone through genocide. Rex slipped on the wet floor and tripped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. The teen bludgeoned out of the bathroom disoriented, and taking up a fighting position, scanning the room for the attacker. Rex's blonde friend held a tape recorder, that was set as an alarm set for 10:30.

Noah stared at his friend, and then stared at his viridescent coloring, before busting out into laughter. Noah rolled back and forth on the floor clutching his stomach, staying away from the gum balls, "DUUUUUDE! What happened to your face?!" Noah roared with hysterics.

"Haha very funny." Rex crossed his arms, "You're Barbie's new boyfriend." He looked at Noah that now resembled the infamous doll's dearest, Ken. "Have you seen my goggles?"

"No man. I haven't" Noah chuckled.

"Dang it." Rex growled and stomped around his room looking for the accessory.

"Well. You could ask Seven, she probably hid them." Noah said nonchalantly, and shamefully turning away from his EVO friend. When hearing a cry of pain, he whipped around to face Rex.

The poor boy's fingers had been caught by little mouse traps, while he was probing the drawers. Rex shook his hands, flinging them off, "Good idea." Rex spun around with Noah on his heel headed for Seven's room.

"Do you wanna put clothing on first?" The blonde asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

He nodded his head, and pointed his finger, "Another good idea."

Once Rex was dressed, they quickly arrived and punched in the override code. When the door didn't open, Rex snarled and opened the door using his technopathic skills. The Hispanic stormed into the girl's neat room, and looked around. Seeing it empty, they walked over to the desk, where a note hung on the girl's mirror. It was written in elegant swirling cursive handwriting,

_Enjoy the water this morning Rex? If you want the goggles, head over to Cezar's lab. Also, you can have your sidekick back. - 7_

Almost if on cue, Bobo, hanging from the ceiling fell down onto Rex. Tied in ropes, with _I'm With Stupid_ was written on Bobo's forehead in a broad tip sharpie. The tips of his fur were singed and gray, curling up at the ends. "Heya chief. Interesting new look."

Rex started grumbling again, thinking about the green dye, "Okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally falling for Seven, but she is seriously getting on my nerves."

"Same." Bobo's ropes fell off and he stood placing his fez back atop his head.

"To Cezar's?" Noah asked.

"To Cezar's." Rex nodded.

As Rex, Noah, and Bobo walked down the halls of HQ, several Providence agents, and grunts gave them strange looks, that said, _What the heck happened to you? _Rex growled at himself for looking so idiotic. At least the monkey looked worse with the thick marker across his forehead and burnt fur. The older Latino's lab was in a desolate part of Providence where many people didn't hang out, the only times people walked by, was when they were headed for the explosive range, or the electrical control room. As the three stooges finally neared Cezar's lab, a familiar green clad man rounded the corner, stoping Rex mid-stride.

"Why weren't you at training?" Six stoically crossed his arms.

"Two reasons. 1) I woke up late. 2) I'm having a prank war with Seven, and I'm on the loosing side." Rex imitated Six crossing his arms.

Six raised and eyebrow, and eyed Bobo's label. "That doesn't explain this." The ninja gestured to the three stooges.

Rex swayed back and forth, and his voice turned high pitched, "Seven made me green, and tormented Bobo. She maybe Noah into Barbie's boyfriend Ken. She hid my goggles in my bro's lab."

"You deserve it. Go fix this mess. Now." Six said threateningly, stepping out of their way, letting them move down the wall.

Noah was shocked at Six's reaction, "Awkwaaard." Noah glanced back at Six who was moving down the halls in the opposite direction.

"I told you, they have each other's backs. Now lets hope Seven doesn't have some elaborate scheme for us." Rex said as the three stooges finally arrived at Cezar's lab.

As the boys walked in, the first thing they say in the large lab-space was a puff of purple smoke floating upwards. Rex slowly walked into the lab, and to Cezar, where the scientist's back was turned towards them, in the background there was some electronic music beating in the background, "Um Bro? Have you seen Seven, I have something I need to take up with her."

Cezar didn't acknowledge the boys, and kept working on his project, "Hola hermano. Barely heard you come in. Eh, Blanca Nieve's flitting around here somewhere, probably trying to find ways to improve her perfect motorcycle."

"Alright. Have you seen my goggles?" Rex asked, Cezar still not looking up.

"I think Seven put them somewhere in the back of the lab. Also mijo, that is an interesting new style, you've definitely gotten in touch with your green thumb. Eh?" Cezar grinned to himself.

"Don't tell me you have something to do with this green mess." Rex groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"Then I won't tell you how to remove it. I'll let Blanca Nieve do the bidding." Cezar chuckled softly.

Rex growled inside his throat, frustrated at the world. And started looking around the messy lab. There were gizmos, and small machines sitting just about everywhere. Bobo walked around some shelves and gun-like contraptions, Rex and Noah walked in the opposite direction, around a high shelf with finished inventions like the magnetic smoothie maker, and modulator, and several other strange experiments.

Around the wall of gadgets, there were some massive CPUs and data conduits, withe several HP computers, along with one iMac. To the left of the computers, Rex hit a gold mine.

A aerodynamic black motorcycle sat innocently, with tools, sparsely scattered amongst it. There was a holographic screen that was hovering above the engine, with several mathematical sequences, numerical codes, and geometric computerized symbols. Rex smiled staring at the blue glowing circuitry. The digital complexing, was incredible on this machine. A red color caught Rex's eye on a table to the right. The Hispanic slowly turned his body to come to a realization to what he really saw.

Unfortunately, the Hispanic didn't notice his friend being grabbed by the collar and hauled away by the blue eyed, black haired ninja. A hand wrapped around the blonde's mouth and arms, restricting him of calling for help or escaping.

The EVO teen ran over to the lab table and gawked at the sight. Plastered in red, jiggling, jello, sat Rex's infamous goggles. Rex first smirked at the cliche of the prank, but then frowned at the annoyance. Rex spun around waving his arms grandly, "Can you believe her Noah? Jeez." He noticed his blonde buddy was missing.

Rex groaned. "Alright Seven. You can come on out."

The EVO's ears pricked up to the quieter 'whap' of shoes landing on concrete flooring. Rex quickly spun around and faced the grinning girl, "Well. Look who finally decided to show up."

Seven smirked slightly, "Well. Look who's trying out the new look. It's down-to-earth. Wait- I've got another one-"

"Haha. Very funny. Why did you decide to prank me all of a sudden?" Rex asked grumpily.

"It's the Green Latern! Don't get mad Rex, you'll just turn into the Hulk! Anywho, I think you think, I'm thinking of the same thing that you think you want me to say. I think." Seven crossed her arms.

"Okay. I understand. Now get my goggles out of that jello!"

"You're just as capable as I am to get them out, or is that a dare?"

Rex smirked back, "What do you think?"

"Challenge accepted." Without warning, Seven sprung forward, ready to take Rex down using press points. Rex quickly move back a few paces, and concentrated. There was the familiar whirr of nanites, and blue circuitry ran down Rex's arms, as his hands morphed into the massive mechanical fists. Rex then caught Seven off guard, by snatching her in his gauntlets, as she attempted to squirm around. With the usual clink of metal, Rex pinned Seven to the floor, arms behind her back, and face slammed into the floor.

Seven's stoic expression didn't fail to reveal the shock that Rex had just gotten the drop on her. She whipped her hair around, and turned her head to look at the Latino, "Hm. I didn't think you were going to build out."

Rex grinned his thousand way smile that was reserved for the news reporters, as he gloated, "You should definitely stay tuned. I'm just full of surprises. Oh and, by the way, your totally fighting like a girl right now."

"You mind moving before I take you down?" Seven warned.

"Yes. Besides, there's no chance your getting out of this hold." Rex shoved Seven down harder.

"Jak o zakład(How about a bet)? If I can get out of this hold, you start coming to _every_ single de-briefing we have to attend. _And_ you wash my jet every day for the next week?" Seven exhaled.

"Deal." Rex smiled wider and pulled her arms tighter.

_WHAM! _Seven had hit Rex so hard in the face that he sailed backward through the air. By reflex, the Hispanic, dematerialized his metal fists, and slammed into a wall on the opposite side of the laboratory. A small purple-ish bruise formed around Rex's eye. Seven triumphantly walked over to where Rex had rammed into the wall. The Latino looked up to see Seven smiling in front of him, in one hand holding the gelatinized goggles, and the other held out to Rex for support getting up.

Rex coughed and shook it off, "Forgot you can escape the world's most complex handholds." Rex rubbed his chin and grabbed Seven's hand, hoisting himself up.

"Hey um, face hurts right here." The male EVO pointed to the area of his large black eye. "Not here." Rex pointed his his cheekbone, "Or here." He then pointed at his forehead. "It feels like it's _right here_. Is there something there?" The boy pointed directly over his bruise.

"Uhhhhh." Seven bit her lip with a slight smirk forming, "No, no. It's- totally fine."

Bobo walked up to the two raven haired teens, "Holy cr*p chief! What happened to your face?!" The primate pointed at Rex's bruise. He gave Seven a disapproving look. The mercenary grinned.

The came a muffled shout from the other side of the room. Noah hopped around the corner, there was a piece of duct tape across his mouth and another piece binding his hands behind his back. There was a tiny dot of blood dripping out of the boy's nose. "MMMmmrrrpHH!?"

Bobo snickered at the boys and turned to look at Seven, "You seriously did some damage girl."

Seven's stoic expression faded to fierce from stoic, as she opened her mouth to yell at Bobo, "That's! That's-!" Seven paused, "One of the least vulgar things you've said to me since exactly four weeks, 21 hours, 12 minutes, and 38 seconds ago."

Bobo just shrugged. Rex walked up to Noah and freed him of the duct tape. "Seriously Seven?" The blonde teen groaned and rubbed his chin.

Rex faced Seven once more, "So we're clear. For like for the pranks? Are you done with them? And how do you plan on getting this green off?"

"I'm done with them. I think you've learned not to mess around in my room, so that's cool. The dye will come off with regular soap." Seven averted back to unemotional.

"Thanks. Do you guys want to get to head out of here? I'm craving a fiesta platter of carne asada." Rex addressed Bobo, Noah, and Seven this time.

"Sounds legit." Noah smiled.

Bobo licked his lips, "As long as beautiful's coming with us?"

"Shut up Bobo."

"So that's a yes?" Rex grinned massively.

She sighed and shook her head, "Eh yeah. See you at the hangar in 5. I'll get my motorcycle. And by the way, I'll do you the favor of telling you not to brush your teeth."

The Latino raised his eyebrow, "Wait why?"

"Rex, dude. That's not toothpaste." Seven winked and walked back through the lab.

The boys smiled at the courtesy of knowing that the toothpaste was probably some disgusting concoction of glue and as they raced down the halls. Soon, all four of them, Bobo, Noah, Seven, and Rex were roaring down the desert. Happy to escape, happy to have the wind screaming behind them, and happy to have their worries behind them.

Days passed and Rex lived up to the wager, Seven purposely flying her jet out in the bombing range, through the dust getting the aircraft especially grimy for Rex to wash. The Latino EVO still feeling remorse and guilt, allowed his ebony haired merc friend to read through his own personal journal(but not before tearing out the pages he wrote on her). Yet, throughout the end, the entire experience helped the two friends learn more about each other, and who they really were.

**I'll just end this here! I'm working really hard to try to get through Breach's New Doll. (writer's block sucks, for those who don't know)**

**If you have any ideas, comments, or questions, ****_please review_**** or ****_PM_**** me below and tell me your thoughts! PLEASE! (Promise I'll respond!)**

**Special thanks to my most frequent reviewers and PMers:**

**Baldore (go check out his awesome stories :)**

**Alana Fox**

**FiveLikesNat**

**Penpal678910**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl**

**MrBgRedD**

**Luminesyra**

**Apadgett**

**Thank you for reading! I totally appreciate it! My gratitude goes to all of you, my lovely audience. - Legend's Fighter**


End file.
